The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Searching information on the Internet typically involves typing one or more words in a search bar of a search engine. Generally, as a user types a character of a word in the search bar, the search engine provides one or more predicted suggestions below the search space that may complete a term or phrase to be searched. The predicted suggestions are often insufficient to complete a phrase or a sentence. Consequently, text cannot be rapidly entered using the predicted suggestions.